


Poison

by unwaltz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwaltz/pseuds/unwaltz
Summary: Poisonous drabbles for fujodanshi./ Contains The Awesome Prussia/ World x Prussia drabbles/ Human names used/ Major and minor pairings.
Relationships: France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), France/Prussia (Hetalia), France/Prussia/Spain (Hetalia), Germancest - Relationship, Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), Spain/Prussia, all/prussia, u!prussia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. SpaPru

**Poison © unwaltz**

**Hetalia : Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary : Poisonous drabbles for fujodanshi./ Contains The Awesome Prussia/ World x Prussia drabbles/ Human names used/ Major and minor pairings.**

**Pairings: Whatever that contains** **Gilbert in it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SpaPru**

_Ballroom_ dipenuhi mereka yang berpasangan, berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. Membuat gerakan elegan seirama, mengahasilkan harmoni. Gilbert menoleh, manik _ruby_ menyapu sekeliling; mencari hiburan.

Masih mengalihkan pandangannya; Ia membiarkan pasangan dansanya mengambil kendali, walau sedikit kesal karena diperlakukan seperti wanita. Terserahlah, pemuda _Spaniard_ di depannya juga nampaknya tak peduli—

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu saat sedang berdansa denganku, _mi amor_."

—atau sebaliknya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk—"

Gilbert menoleh dengan cepat, mulutnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang langsung dihentikannya setelah melihat ke dalam manik _zamrud_ Antonio. Manik itu menyiratkan keseriusan dan terlihat sedikit— _posesif_.

Antonio menangkup kedua pipinya; memaksa kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Gilbert dapat merasakan aliran darah mengalir ke wajahnya—membuat wajah pucatnya dihiasi semburat merah yang semakin lama kian terlihat.

_Tunggu_ —Padahal mereka hanya menjadi pemeran figuran dari drama _Cinderella_ , kenapa pandangan semua orang tertuju ke arah mereka?

Roderich yang memerankan pangeran pun sudah menghilang entah kemana; meninggalkan Elizavetha yang malah sibuk mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera.

Ditatap dengan intens dan menjadi perhatian orang banyak—oh, jangan lupa menjadi asupan untuk fantasi liar para _fujodanshi_ —cukup membuat Gilbert bergidik.

Dan Gilbert hanya bisa panik saat Antonio mulai memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.


	2. Germancest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poisonous drabbles for fujodanshi./ Contains The Awesome Prussia/ World x Prussia drabbles/ Human names used/ Major and minor pairings.

**Poison © unwaltz**

**Hetalia : Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary : Poisonous drabbles for fujodanshi./ Contains The Awesome Prussia/ World x Prussia drabbles/ Human names used/ Major and minor pairings.**

**Pairings: Whatever that contains** **Gilbert in it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Germancest**

" _Bruder_ , bangun."

Acara tidur Gilbert terusik kala ia mendengar suara adiknya; Ludwig—berbisik seduktif tepat di telinganya. Menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun.

Bukan Gilbert kalau tunduk begitu saja oleh ucapan—atau malah perintah—adiknya. Ia berniat mengabaikan Ludwig dan melanjutkan tidurnya kalau saja tangan kekar itu tidak melingkari pinggangnya; menariknya mendekat ke dada bidang sang adik.

Gilbert berusaha melepaskan diri saat Ludwig berbisik pelan dengan nada yang sama seduktifnya; "Kalau kau tidak segera bangun, kuanggap itu ajakan."

Terkutuklah suara bariton itu, terkutuklah sifat adiknya yang bertolak belakang dari biasanya jika hanya berdua dengannya, terkutuklah ekspresinya saat ini.

Gilbert berhasil lepas dari pelukan diiringi suara tawa Ludwig dan wajah yang memerah sembari mengucapkan sumpah-serapah.


	3. FraPru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poisonous drabbles for fujodanshi./ Contains The Awesome Prussia/ World x Prussia drabbles/ Human names used/ Major and minor pairings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walaupun cuma satu pair yang penting ada Gilbertnya. Hehe.

**Poison © unwa** **ltz**

**Hetalia : Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary : Poisonous drabbles for fujodanshi./ Contains The Awesome Prussia/ World x Prussia drabbles/ Human names used/ Major and minor pairings.**

**Pairings: Whatever that contains Gilbert in it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FraPru**

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda Perancis bersurai pirang mencoba bersikap elegan.

Pemuda tadi hanya mendapat lirikan malas dari sahabatnya. Tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan; ia memasang wajah masam dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Langkahnya terhenti di belakang sebuah sofa—dengan seorang pemuda di atasnya yang mulai menyibukkan diri dengan tayangan televisi.

Ia melingkarkan tangan ke leher sahabatnya, membuat pemuda albino itu tersentak. Albino itu mengabaikan tangan pemuda Prancis yang melingkari lehernya; memberikan afeksi lebih. Jangan salah paham, ia sudah teramat sangat toleran menghadapi pemuda itu.

Pemuda albino itu berjengit ketika tangan yang melingkari lehernya mulai menginvasi daerah lain; membuat sikap tolerannya runtuh.

"Singkirkan tanganmu kalau ingin wajahmu selamat, Francis," ia berucap pada akhirnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Francis itu menyeringai; akhirnya mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher albino itu.

Kepalan tangan dilayangkan, berharap dapat mengusir si surai pirang. Tak cukup cepat sehingga dapat ditangkap Francis dan malah dikecupnya.

Gilbert menoleh; kesal karena terus digoda. Ia terdiam saat melihat manik Francis masih terfokus ke leher jenjangnya.

Pemuda Perancis itu menyadari ada yang berbeda, ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah albino yang sudah memerah; antara menahan malu maupun kesal. Francis membuka mulut, bertanya:

"Kau tidak memakai hadiah yang kubelikan?"

Gilbert menaikkan alis, Apa maksudnya? Ia tidak merasa mendapatkan hadiah yang dapat dipakai, jadi yang mana?

Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sebelum terdiam; teringat akan paket berhias pita biru yang dikirimkan padanya minggu lalu.

_'Oh, ternyata hadiah nista itu dari dia,'_ pikirnya. Gilbert tersenyum, manis—sangat manis sampai membuat Francis bergidik.

"Oh, Franny sayang, aku tidak tahu kalau paket itu darimu. Aku sungguh menyesal karena terlambat mengetahuinya, _s_ _chatz_." Gilbert memicingkan matanya, masih dengan senyuman.

Tawa gugup lepas dari mulut pemuda pirang itu; _'Aku akan mati,'_ pikirnya.

Francis menyesali semua perbuatannya, sungguh. Ia menyesal telah bertengkar dengan Gilbert karena masalah sepele; menyuruhnya memakai pakaian dalam _couple_ bermotif mawar merah. Ia menyesal karena malah curhat _online_ di _website_ bukannya meminta maaf, Ia menyesal karena tertarik dengan iklan pakaian dalam dan malah membuka _link_ -nya, ia menyesal karena memasukkan alamat rumah Gilbert bukan alamatnya walaupun paketnya sudah dibayar. Dan yang terakhir dan paling membuatnya menyesal; ia menyesal memesan _online_ satu set pakaian dalam berenda dengan ukuran Gilbert.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat itu, tapi Francis tidak menyesali satu hal; membayangkan Gilbert memakai satu set pakaian dalam itu dan berbaring di bawahnya.

Yang Francis ingat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran adalah hidungnya mengeluarkan darah; entah karena memikirkan hal nista atau karena pukulan telak di wajahnya. Entahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kapan-kapan dilanjut lagi ya!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, ini fic lama yang udah pernah saya upload di website sebelah. Tapi berhubung saya gak ada ide untuk nulis cerita baru jadi saya upload di sini juga. Semoga yang kangen Gil bisa tercerahkan harinya~


End file.
